Data storage devices are employed in computer, audio, and video fields for storing large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. Data storage devices include data storage tape cartridges, hard disk drives, micro disk drives, business card drives, and removable memory storage devices in general. The data storage devices are useful for storing data and for backing up data systems used by businesses and government entities. For example, businesses routinely backup important information such as human resource data, employment data, compliance audits, and safety/inspection data. Government sources collect and store vast amounts of data related to tax payer identification numbers, income withholding statements, and audit information. Congress has provided additional motivation for many publicly traded companies to ensure the safe retention of data and records related to government required audits and reviews after passage of the Sarbanes-Oxley Act (Pub. L. 107-204, 116 Stat. 745 (2002)).
Collecting and storing data has now become a routine good business practice. The data is often saved to one or more data storage devices that is/are typically shipped or transferred to an offsite repository for safe/secure storage. The backup data storage devices are periodically retrieved from the offsite repository for review. The transit of data storage devices between various facilities introduces a possible risk of loss or theft of the devices and the data stored that is stored on the devices.
The issue of physical data security and provenance is a growing concern for users of data storage devices. Thus, manufacturers and users both are interested in systems and/or processes for keeping track of in-transit/in-storage data storage devices. Improvements to the tracing of data storage devices used to store data are desired by a wide segment of both the public and private business sectors.